


我的味道

by DBLYU



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:56:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22857373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DBLYU/pseuds/DBLYU
Summary: 一个变态尝到了我的味道，还让我身上都是他的味道
Relationships: He Tian/Mo Guanshan (19 Days)
Kudos: 35





	我的味道

**Author's Note:**

> 痴汉 双性 捆绑 强迫 不喜勿入

“不对，不对，不对”，莫关山觉得最近很诡异，有种被人时时窥视跟踪的感觉。坐在办公桌前工作时觉得背后有人时刻注视着自己，走在路上也感觉有人跟踪自己。那种毛骨悚然的感觉不好受 更何况他还藏着那么大个秘密。

公司聚会喝了几杯之后莫关山就昏昏沉沉，迷糊中听到一个男人说“我送他回去”，等在醒来就发现不对。  
自己浑身赤裸躺在柔软的毯子上，脚踝被分开用布条绑起，腿也被迫分开悬在空中，腰部还垫了一个枕头让下体更是彻底暴露，手臂被交叉捆绑在身后，一条粗糙的麻绳刚好绑在乳尖上将身体固定，稍一挣扎那麻绳就挤压本就敏感到不行的乳头，刺出的毛边更是让莫关山不好受

莫关山害怕到不行，硬着头皮喊：“谁？你是谁？你想干嘛！你这个变态，你要是敢对我做什么，我，我死给你看！”，颤抖的尾音暴露了他的害怕，是一点威慑力都没有

得不到回应，莫关山脑海里闪过很多，因为双性的原因从小父母就教育了很多，也知道许多双性人被发现之后被卖给些有特殊癖好的人，运气好被尝鲜之后放回来，运气不好被各种践踏侮辱。他不想自己落到那种下次，恨着心想咬舌自尽，刚用力脸颊就被掐住，被迫张着嘴。

感受到有呼出的气体打在脸上，没来得及说话嘴唇就被人含在嘴里，又舔又咬，力度轻柔到像是含着什么易碎的珠宝，舌也钻了进来，像条游鱼灵活地四处扫荡还想勾着莫关山的舌一起，莫关山刚刚用力舌尖被咬破了，那人的舌尖舔了伤口一下听到莫关山疼得一叫“厮”之后就没在碰，退而在伤口周围打转

亲的莫关山嘴舌都酸了，口腔内涎液直流，男人塞了一团布到莫关山嘴里，头靠在莫关山肩膀低声哀求道“你别伤害自己了，我也不会伤害你，就...就一会儿，一会儿之后我就放你走，行吗？”

说完就没声了，莫关山现在脑子里恍如乱麻，根本理不清思绪，不知道这个奇怪的男人要做什么，明明把自己绑过来而且脱光了衣服，可是哥哥说话语气又是低三下四求着自己，还是不会伤害，最主要的是自己内心都没有了之前的惊慌和害怕，反而好奇他接下来会做什么。

眼睛被蒙住，听力敏感，安静的房间里只有男人衣物磨擦窸窸窣窣的声音，“咔哒”是金属扣打开的声音，嘴被捂住莫关山话也说不出，他真的好想质问“不是说不伤害我吗？你脱裤子干嘛！变态”

裤子落地的声音吓得莫关山浑身一抖，捆着手的袋子被松开了一点，男人莫关山一只手放了出来。

男人的手比莫关山大，也更热，把莫关山的手包在手里，似乎是想给莫关山暖一暖，又捏了捏莫关山手心就往外带

“唔！”莫关山发出一声惊呼，就算是看不到他也自己男人逼迫他握住了什么，想抽走手但男人的大手盖在自己手上，用力地迫使自己也圈成环状，还带着自己上下撸动。

莫关山感受到男人的性器在自己手下一点点变大变硬变烫，耳边也传来男人明显变粗的喘息声，他自己都没意识到男人的手不知何时起只是轻轻搭在自己手上，所有的动作都是随着他的心意在动。嘴里还无意识溢出些呻吟

莫关山一直单身，这种事情没少做，他甚至自诩很有经验，单纯的来回撸那只是最简单的，大拇指要刺激前面的那道沟，食指也要照顾到前端，时不时去触摸前面的小孔，追求刺激的话力度不能保持一致，要有轻轻重重的改变。

“好了”，男人隐忍低沉的声音传来才让莫关山陡然清醒，手像是触电似的飞速抽回，回想起自己刚刚做了什么更是让他害羞不已，浑身通红。

男人渐远的脚步声中还夹杂着几声轻笑，莫关山简直没脸见人了，这算是什么事啊，自己居然在刚刚很爽，还主动去给他做那种事，先前的挣扎和激烈反应倒像是做戏，简直是荡妇！

莫关山还在脑内自己反省，鞭挞。男人已经走到莫关山大开的腿前，先前自己把裤子胡乱脱掉，绑绳子的时候贺天更是觉得自己做的不对不敢多看，现在仔细观察那里，贺天发现性器后本该平坦的地方去裂开了一个小口，虽然周围凸起没有女人那么明显，但那很明显就是不该长在男人身体上的东西，更何况现在那个小口因为情动一收一缩，不断吐出的淫水让那里一片湿泞，从里面流出的水顺着身体往下淌莫关山的下体沾满了水珠，甚至身下的那块毛毯都被打湿。

莫关山大概知道男人看到了什么，见男人突然没了声音也知道他应该是不知道这个秘密，将自己当正常男人绑过来却突然发现绑过来的是个怪物。所以，会有什么反应呢？恶心到做不下去只好把自己放了还是恶心到做不下去把自己打一顿，或是带着猎奇的心里尝一尝怪物的味道？

莫关山没想到贺天居然在轻轻抚摸那里，“好美，像是一朵花，还在分泌花蜜”接着就感受到下面被男人的嘴含住，舌尖把淫液一扫而空，口腔再用力吮吸，莫关山感觉自己出的水更多了。一阵阵水声不断，在安静房间的房间里更显淫荡，男人的舌也越发放肆，几次伸进舌尖到花穴里面模仿性器抽插，男人的手也没空着，将小莫关山照顾得极好。

莫关山爽到挺腰把下体往男人嘴里送，“唔唔唔～”  
从未有过异物进入的幽道突然挤入又热又湿的东西，再加上前面的刺激，莫关山直接高潮了，前面射了男人一手不说，花穴潮吹时奔涌而出的水射了男人一脸。

莫关山粗声喘着气，还没从那快感中抽离出来，大腿突然被人抱紧并在一起，男人滚烫的性器就在大腿内侧夹紧的肉间来回抽插。

莫关山的大腿肉细嫩，没一会儿腿就被摩擦的发红，男人怕把皮磨破了，又握过莫关山的手帮他撸。

莫关山刚刚泻过一次，浑身没劲，软绵绵地握着慢悠悠的来回撸动，男人等不及了，只好一手包住莫关山手掌.，一手牵着莫关山的手腕快速的来回动

“啊，啊啊啊…”，男人终于莫关山手里射了出来，似乎觉得不够，男人走过去贴着莫关山，龟头戳了下莫关山脸蛋，莫关山一转头刚好嘴唇碰到了，嘴唇上粘了些精液，莫关山蒙着眼不知道是什么还用舌卷进去尝了尝味，感受到苦味之后“呸呸呸”往外吐。

泄过之后半软的性器一路向下摩擦，被吸的红肿的乳尖、敏感的腰侧、最后到达下身那处隐秘。贺天手上沾了许多自己还有莫关山的精液，他把那些抹在莫关山花穴及后穴。把莫关山绑过来强迫他做这些事他已经觉得自己很不对了，他做不到再强迫他做更过分的事，但是将自己的精液抹在那两处，似乎自己刚刚真的进去了，真的感受到了莫关山身体里的柔软和潮湿，真的让莫关山身上都散发自己的味道

莫关山在闻到一股香味之后就又失去知觉，等在醒来自己干干净净地躺在酒店床上，穿着应该是男人买的睡衣，旁边放着自己原本的衣服还有一张卡，便签上写着“对不起，我对你做了那么不好的事，银行卡密码是你生日”  
等换衣服却发现穿的内裤不是自己的，明显偏大，打去公司想补假条却得知有人给自己请假了。看来这个敢青天白日绑架自己的人还挺好，而且他的身份，莫关山觉得自己已经猜到了。

又是公司聚会，酒过三巡，莫关山走到新派来的总裁旁边，对他耳语“这次你又准备迷晕我吗？上次只顾着自己爽，这次也要让我舒服啊”

莫关山也没想到看上去高冷禁欲的贺总居然能对自己做出那种事，还说什么不伤害自己，最后也没真枪实弹的进来，被勾起情欲的双性人却没得到满足，这次一定要让自己爽个够


End file.
